Luigi's Mansion
|genre = Action/Adventure |modes = Single-player |ratings = ACB: G8+ ELSPA: 3+ ESRB: E for Everyone PEGI: 3+ |platforms = |media = |requirements = |input = }} Luigi's Mansion is an action-adventure game developed by Nintendo EAD and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo GameCube. It is an installment in the Mario series, though featuring the titular Luigi as the main protagonist. Luigi's Mansion was later re-released under the Player's Choice branding. A sequel, Luigi's Mansion 2, is due for the Nintendo 3DS handheld and will be developed by Next Level Games. Plot Luigi has won a mansion in a contest, despite never having never entered one. Even still, Mario and Luigi decide to celebrate within the mansion, though when the former is not heard from for a worryingly long time, his younger brother goes to investigate, realizing to his horror that the mansion is haunted and his brother is trapped inside. Mere moments after his first encounter with one of the mansion's spirits, Luigi meets Professor Elvin Gadd, a scientist in the field of paranormal research living in a small shack outside the mansion (he had seen the mansion appear as if from nowhere mere days prior). After hearing about how Mario had disappeared into the mansion, Gadd decided to help Luigi rescue his brother, asking him to also recover the portrait ghosts Gadd had spent years capturing that had recently escaped into the mansion. To do so, Gadd loaned and instructed Luigi to use the inventions he had developed in his decades of research. While hunting down the Portrait Ghosts and searching for Mario, Luigi accidentally released those ghosts responsible for Mario's kidnapping: The Boos, a group of 51, counting their King, so Gadd gave Luigi a new mission of capturing all of the Boos hiding in the mansion. Eventually, Luigi encounters the King Boo, who has captured Mario in a portrait, just as Luigi had been doing to all the Mansion's Ghosts. After an intense battle with the King Boo, Luigi emerged victorious, recovering Mario's portrait, and successfully removing him from it. Gameplay The player takes control of Luigi who, after meeting Professor Gadd, wields the Poltergust 3000, a heavily modified Vacuum cleaner designed to capture Ghosts, sporting a Built in flashlight to shock most garden-variety ghosts into revealing their heart-shaped weak points, thus allowing Luigi to drain their health, and sucking them in when it reaches zero. While attempting to capture a ghost, Luigi must aid the machine by pulling back from the ghost with his own strength, as if he were fishing. The Poltergust also has a function that can adapt to special medals that utilize fire, water or ice to use as ranged weapons for special circumstances. For example, the occasional ghost will have its heart protected by one of the elements, which Luigi must break though using that elements "weakness". In many occasions, Luigi will have to make use of another of Gadd's inventions: the Game Boy Horror, a device that displays a map of the mansion along with collections and accomplishments, can be used to scan various objects, acts as a video-communication device for contacting Gadd while in the mansion, and finally it holds a built-in radar for detecting the Boos hiding in the mansion furniture. Category:Games released on the Nintendo GameCube Category:Games released in 2001 Category:Games released in 2002 Category:Games that are rated E